


Role-Playing

by sExYcOrN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are into role-playing. Yuuri is the teacher and Viktor is the student.





	Role-Playing

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Viktor and Yuuri are men. In my fic, I've decided that they like to roleplay as females, but they still identify as males. I also just really wanted Viktor to dress like a school girl.
> 
> Also, I'm not apart of the BDSM community, but I like to read about it, do forgive me if I get things wrong.

"You remember the safe words?" Yuuri asked tentatively behind his desk, clad in stilettos, a tight skirt, and a slightly unbuttoned blouse, revealing his minimal cleavage.

Of course Viktor knew the safe words, but they always confirmed them to each other in order to be the same page. After all, Safe, Sane, And Consensual is the motto. "Green to continue, yellow to pause the scene, and red to end it entirely... Green."

Yuuri cleared his throat, his warm, gentle face suddenly turning cross as he sat down with his hands folded. "Ms. Nikiforov, do you know why you were called back after class?"

Viktor looked down at his black flats in faux shame, fidgeting the black mini-skirt that revealed porcelaine white thighs. "...Maybe, Ms. Katsuki?"

Yuuri scoffed. "Well, what's in your hand?"

"Well... a drawing..." he stammered.

"A drawing of...?"

Viktor blushed, pretending to be embarrased. "A drawing of... you..." With a sigh, he finally looked up handed his ‘teacher’ the drawing

Yuuri opened up the crumpled up drawing. Pushing up his glasses, he examined the drawing. "Hmm..." She didn't seem angry. Viktor couldn't quite figure out what his expression was. Pensive? Intrigued? Flattered. Well, whatever it was, it was so fucking hot.

After what felt like a thousand years, Viktor spoke. "You're a very talented artist, Ms. Nikiforov."

Viktor smiled bashfully. “Thank you.”

"How did you know that my asshole is bleached?" Yuuri asked blatantly.

"WHAT?" Viktor wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting some more subtlety.

Yuuri chuckled. "It's okay, Ms. Nikiforov. I'm just curious. How did you know?" she asked in what seemed to be sheer amusement.

"Well... sometimes after school, I pass by your house when I'm on my bike, so I climb up the tree on you front lawn, and.. draw you."

“Damn, I thought you were one of the good girls at school. But I guess you’re a bad girl, aren’t you, Ms. Nikiforov?”

Viktor nodded, too weak to show any shame. “Yes, I am a bad girl.”

"Well..." Yuuri unbuttoned the rest of his white blouse and tossed it aside, revealing a pale torso, then pushing down his black skirt, revealing his pale legs. If he was posing for a magazine, they would have airbrushed any scar, scrape, or wrinkle, but to Viktor, his partner’s legs were absolutely perfect just they way they were, and he wanted oh-so-desperately to touch them, to kiss them, to show his soulmate just how much he loved and worshipped them.

Yuri was now only wearing stilettos and a lacy red thong, which didn’t cover much. His dick was hard. Vikor grinned confidently at his ability to make his partner feel that way. "Do you like what you see?" the ‘teacher’ purred.

Viktor's eyes couldn't move away from his dom's beautiful, long, hard dick. "You're so beautiful, Ms. Katsuki,” he said breathlessly, feeling his dick get hard as well, peeking out of his skirt.

"Thank you very much. Would you like to touch me?"

Oh, thank god, Viktor thought to himself. “Please, please do.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Well, too fucking bad. Only good girls get pleased.”

Viktor gasped. “But I want you so bad, Ms. Katsuki! I want to touch you all over!”

Yuuri just laughed. “Wow, isn’t that pathetic? You’re a pathetic little slut. You only get to touch me if you behave.”

Viktor nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ms. Katsuki."

Yuuri strutted over to the sub. “Look at you, slut! Your skirt is so short, I can practically see everything.” He yanked off Viktor’s skirt aggressively. “And you aren’t wearing panties?”

Viktor chuckled. "I like to live dangerously,” he said, now completely bare below the waist.

Yuri gripped Viktor's shoulder. "Well, I have a challenge for you: You have to watch me pleasure myself, but you can't touch yoursef, and you can't come."

That was definitely a challenge, since his dick was throbbing, but he approved. "Yes, Ms. Katsuki. I'll be a good girl for you."

"Good." Yuuri grabbed the arm of his leathery chair and pulled it toward him. He sat down, giving Viktor a full view of his imperfectly perfect body.

Spreading his legs, Yuuri started by wrapping his fingers around the base, then moving his fingers up and down the shaft.

This was going to be harder than he thought, Viktor thought, pun not intended. He tried to suppress a moan, but was unsuccessful.

"Tsk, tsk." Yuuri shook his head. "You have to be a good girl." He started pumping his shaft progressively faster and faster, moaning with delight, but refusing to break eye contact with Viktor.

Viktor felt so close to coming, and he hasn't even touched himself. "Unngggh!" he moaned loudly, and unfortunately, found his shoes covered in sticky wetness.

Yuuri stopped touching himself and sat up straight, still rock hard. He frowned. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Viktor looked down in shame. "I'm a little slut."

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "Bend over my desk."

Not even thinking twice, Viktor obeyed, presenting his shiny ass to his partner.

Yuuri leaned over, letting Viktor feel the tip of his partner's dick tease his hole, but Yuuri moved away, paddle in hand. "I'm going to strike your ass ten times, and each time, you will count and tell me you're a slut. Got it?"

"Yes, Ms. Katsuki." Suddenly, he felt a strike to his ass, but it wasn't a paddle, it was a hand. Before starting BDSM, they discussed limits, and Viktor explained that he really enjoys getting spanked, but always needs to be warmed up first. Yuuri completely understood.

“One, I’m a slut! Two, I'm a slut! Gah! Three, I'm a slut! Four, I'm a slut! Five, I'm a slut! Oh! Six, I'm a slut! Seven, I'm a slut! Eight, I'm a slut! Uh! Nine, I'M A SLUT! TEN, OH! I'M A SLUT!" He felt his ass burn like fire, and he grinned from ear to ear.

Yuuri placed the paddle down. "Very good job, Ms. Nikiforov. Did you learn your lesson?"

Viktor turned around. "Yes, Ms. Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s stern face formed into a smile. He pulled his ‘student’ in close and fondled his ass cheeks. Viktor moaned. "Now... pick a color."

Viktor cleared her throat. "Red."


End file.
